Finding Love in Waco
by tessasmommy2012
Summary: When Christian meets Ana at party sparks fly
1. Chapter1

AN: This is a story that came to me, and I could not get it out of my head. I hope you like it.

CPOV

Hi, my name is Christian Grey. You are most likely wondering why I am here talking to you. The simple fact is that I want to tell you about myself before meeting the love of my life here in Waco, Texas. I am the middle child of 3; Elliott is 30, Mia is 22, and I am 27 and a graduate from Baylor University. Before leaving for Baylor, I lived in Seattle with my parents. In my third year, I meet Chip Gaines, who is a local builder and real estate developer. He lectured in one of the classes I was taking; I've always admired him. Since he was in real estate development, we hit it off. When I graduated my parents gave my trust fund and Chip brought me into the business, and so far it's been everything I imagined.

While we were working one day, Chip's wife, Joanna, came to us asking for help for a friend of hers to do some interior work on a building that they bought and turning into a bakery and restaurant. We arrive at the building and Joanna begins to explain is needed. Three months later Waco Kitchen and Bakery was completed with a rustic look and patio seating. Tonight is the party for the grand opening and Chip told me there is someone he wants me to meet, so I am looking forward to going. Joanna and her friend will have samples of the dishes that we will serve in the bakery and restaurant.

I am back at my house getting ready; I choose dark wash jeans with a black t-shirt and black boots. When I arrive at the restaurant, I see Chip waiting at the door for me. We shake hands, and I see Joanna and her friend. They both walk over, and Joanna says," Hi Christian. This is my friend and co-owner Anastasia Steele. Ana this is Christian Grey; he is the friend of Chip's I was telling about."

She looks at me and smiles, "Hi Christian; it's nice to meet you."

APOV

Wow, he is so hot I say to myself. In order to tell you my story, I should go back to the beginning, so you know how I arrived in Waco, owning a restaurant and bakery. My name is Anastasia Steele, and I'm 27 years old. I have an older brother named Jason; he's 32 and married to Gail. They have been married for two years and expecting their first child in June. My twin brother's name is Luke. He is older by three minutes and has been dating a great girl named Hannah, for the past two years. We are all from Seattle. I am a graduate from Texas Southern University with a major in business. I always dreamed of owning a restaurant and bakery. After I graduated from TSU, we moved to Waco, and that is when I meet Joanna Gaines. I was looking for a job and found my way to her bakery. We talked a little about my looking for a job, and I soon started to work in her bakery. We became fast friends. I mentioned one day while we were both working how I wanted to own a restaurant and bakery. We discussed it at length, and we started to look for a building. It didn't take long to find the perfect location. I knew I would need money from my trust fund early to open a business and decided to ask my parents if it was possible.

Joanna mentioned that Chip and his partner would be able to take on the reno and three months later Waco Kitchen and Bakery was completed. Tonight is the grand opening, and I am excited that my family will be there to see what I've been up to all these months. I decided to pair my favorite red dress with my brown cowboy boots. I arrive at the restaurant, parking in my spot and see Joanna is already here. The party gets underway, and we begin to pass around samples when Chip walks in with a man who I am guessing is the friend that Joanna mentioned. Chip makes the introductions, and there was an instant connection between Christian and me. We spend most of the night getting to know each other. As the party winds down Christian says, "I was wondering would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

I smile shyly and quietly tell him that I would love to. Christian takes my hand and walks me to my car, kissing me on my cheek. He's such a gentleman. We exchange numbers, and I promised to text him when I got home. When I arrive at the house, I see Gail and Jason were the first to make it back. Jason notices that I have a ridiculously big smile on my face when I walk through the door and I proceed to them about Christian and that he asked me out. It's my first date I've had since getting to Waco. After the big brother inquisition, I text Christian, but we don't text long as I needed to be up at 5:00 a.m open the bakery.

As my head hits the pillow, and I drift off to sleep, I dream of Christian.


	2. Chapter 2

AN - I hope you guys liked chapter 1. Here is chapter 2.

APOV

I woke this morning with a smile on my face; I am hoping today I get to see Christian. Joanna mentioned that Chip was planning on stopping by before he went to work. I check the time and spring out of bed so I can take a quick shower. I'm as beautified as I can be so I decide on dark wash jeans, a light blue shirt, and my boots.

When arriving at work, I immediately get started on the good for the bakery. By 6:30 a.m. Joanna and I have the cases full and start helping customers. At 8:00 a.m., Chip and Christian come in, and I notice Christian is wearing a beautiful smile. He comes over to the counter and gives me a kiss on the cheek. This makes both Joanna and Chip smile, and then Chip gives me a hug.

"What can I get you guys," I ask them both.

Christian speaks up first, "I would like a coffee and a blueberry muffin, please," Chip asks for coffee and a donut, earning a surprised look from Joanna. After getting both their orders together, Joanna rings them up. It's obvious they are in a hurry, as Christian gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and tell me that he'll text when he's got a break in his day.

I smile, "Okay, I look forward to it." After they leave, we had a steady stream of people coming in; some staying to eat, some taking it to go. At 11:00 a.m. we opened the restaurant, and it was busy all day. I talked to Christian around midday, and we decided to have our date this weekend when we both would have more time to have fun.

It's Saturday, finally the day of our date and I am so nervous my stomach is all aflutter. I started to get dressed at 4:30 p.m. since Christian told me that he would be here at 6:00 to pick me. It is now six o'clock, and I am still not dressed. I had already laid out my pink and gray dress and pink cowboy boots, so I throw on my dress and attempt to put my boots on as I am walking back into my bathroom. I had already put on pink diamond earrings and a butterfly necklace that I love, so my outfit was complete.

JPOV

When Ana told me that she had a date with Christian, I was beyond thrilled that she was getting back out there. It has been a long road thanks to the asshole she was dating when she was 19. This guy had us all fooled. They had been dating three months when she called me sobbing so hard I could barely understand her. She said that he had beat her up so bad that she was at UT Southwestern Medical Center. When Gail and I arrived, he was nowhere to be seen. I was able to go to the ER room since I'm her in case of emergency contact. When the doctor told me that she had a broken arm and leg and would be in a wheelchair chair for six to eight weeks, I was beyond pissed. I was ready to kill him. As we were leaving the hospital, the bastard finally decided to show. Ana made sure he understood that it was over and she never wanted to see him again; she had found out that he was sleeping with her best friend, and that was the one, and only time he'd ever lay a hand on her.

Gail and I were sitting on the couch, talking when the sound of the doorbell interrupted us. I answered the door, shook hands with Christian, and invited him in to talk while we waited for Ana. We have a few minutes to get to know him, and I make sure to tell him that if he hurts her, I will destroy him. He doesn't look like he'd ever hurt her but said to us that he would never do that. He mentions how much he really likes her, wants to know her more, and hopefully have a relationship. I give him my blessing as I can tell by the look on his face that he really means it. Ana finally makes it down; Christian and I stand.

CPOV

As she walks down the stairs, I can't take my eyes off her; she looks beautiful. I love the pink and gray dress with matching boots. I stand, along with Jason, and I make my way to her. "You look beautiful," I say, reaching for her hands. She smiles and says, thank you. Hugging Jason and Gail goodbye, she makes mention of being back later.

I wanted our first date to be perfect, so I put a lot of thought into what we could do. I didn't want to stick around Waco, so I decide to fly us to Austin in my Bell 407 helicopter. I love to fly, and this bird is a joy to operate. I hope Ana's not afraid of flying or helicopters. It's about an hour flight to the Austin Signature FBO where I have a car waiting for the 15-minute drive to The Odd Duck where we'll be having dinner. I made reservations for 7:30 p.m. and we will arrive just a few minutes early.

As I drive to the Texas Aero FBO at the Waco Regional Airport where my helicopter is stored, I tell Ana of our plans. She's giddy at the thought of flying in a helicopter and excited to eat at The Odd Duck as some friends of hers have told her about it. This restaurant sources all its products from local farms; one reason why I wanted to try it. In my business, I'm all about sustainable building and reuse of materials. I think that's one of the reasons that Chip and I work so well together.

It seems as though our trip was much shorter than an hour, but we arrive at the FBO on time. Quickly speaking with the air concierge, I hand over my keys so it will be safe until our return later. I take Ana's hand as we walk to the rental car that is waiting. Ana is not a high-maintenance girl by any means, and I didn't want to overwhelm her with my wealth, so our method of driving will be done in a Dodge Durango.

Arriving at the restaurant, I find the last spot in a parking lot just across the street. Grabbing my jacket, I walk around the car to open Ana's door. We walk hand in hand, jaywalking across the street to the front door of the restaurant. I mention to the hostess we have a reservation, and she seats us at a table by the window. The sun is slowly setting so we'll have a beautiful view of it from here.

Our server greets us, telling us about tonight's specials. I order an Arnold Palmer to drink since I'm flying, Ana orders a Vista 'Le Saison' Farmhouse Ale. She's a beer girl...I like that. Generally, if we were staying in town, I'd have a drink or two, but never when I fly. It's my number one safety rule, and I'm obsessed with flying safety.

We're relaxing and sipping on our drinks, waiting for our food, and enjoying getting to know one another better. I ask Ana about the comment Jason made about not hurting her. I got the impression there was definitely something behind that. I can tell it's hard for her to talk about, but she pushes through telling me about an ex-boyfriend who cheated on her and beat her up so bad she wound up in the hospital. I assure her that I'm not that guy and I have never lifted a hand to a woman, ever! Ana explains that she is looking for a serious relationship, she really likes me and would love for that person to be me. I tell her of my past with my ex-girlfriend. It was not long-term because she wanted something casual, and I am looking for something more. Clearly, we are on the same page when it comes to relationships. That's a great thing.

Our food arrives, and we comment on how well the presentation is. I ended up ordering the Pork chop, polenta, carrot-chili glaze, toum, celery, fennel, while Ana ordered the Bavette steak, mushroom conserva, with charred onion salsa verde. We ended up sharing our food because Ana was salivating over the pork chop. Both dishes were delicious.

We nearly closed down the place, but Ana mentioned dessert and a place called Lick Honest Ice Cream. "It's just around the corner, we can walk there if you want," she casually mentions.

"I would love to, I'll never turn down ice cream." I smile and take her hand.

We walk less than a block when we arrive at a small place with attractive decor. We were greeted by two giggling teenage girls welcoming us. I'm looking over the flavors when I notice that Ana is texting someone. Sneaking a peek over her shoulder, I see it is her brothers, and she's asking them if they wanted her to bring them back some ice cream. They decline since it'll be melted by the time we get back to Waco. We sit outside, enjoying our dessert, still firing questions at one another.

I glance at my watch and see it's a little after 11, so I ask Ana if she's ready to head back to Waco. Neither of us wants the night to end, but I don't think we are to the point of sleepovers yet. Hopefully soon, but I am a gentleman, so there's no pressure. Our drive back to the FBO is filled with our chatter and laughter. Ana is very witty, so she keeps me laughing the whole ride.

By the time we arrive back in Waco, it is nearly 1 a.m. After securing my helicopter, we walk from the hangar to my car. I don't open the door just yet, but I take Ana in my arms, lean up against my car, and kiss her. We stay rooted in place, kissing, and I know that she can feel how excited I am. After 15 minutes, we break apart and take a deep breath. "I really like kissing you, Ana," I stutter, and she giggles.

A short drive later, I pull up in front of Ana's house, open the door to help her out. We walk to her door, and I kiss her good night. This time a bit shorter of a kiss, but still unbelievable. She opens the front door to step in, and I tell her that I'll call her tomorrow...or today since its early morning. She tells me to text her when I get home, so she knows I made it safely.

I get to my house and realize how tired I am. I lock up and make my way to my bedroom. As I lay here all I can think about is Ana. I most definitely see a future with that beautiful creature.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since our date, and I am still on cloud nine. Christian makes me so happy. He comes to the bakery in the morning before he and Chip go to work. One day they went into the restaurant and had lunch with Jo and me. We have yet to have another date as we both have been busy. Every night he texts or calls me, and we talk for hours. The last time we spoke, he told me he had to go to Seattle as his sister Mia was graduating from college, and his parents wanted him there for it. He has been gone for a week, and I miss him.

I quickly hang up the phone, so I can get to the airport to pick him up. When I arrive, I see that his plane is just about here. I am looking at my phone when I feel someone come up behind me. All of a sudden, they put their arms around me, and I say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, I do have a boyfriend and he gets really jealous."

Then I hear the husky voice of my boyfriend, "Well then, I am a lucky man."

I turn around and hug him like there is no tomorrow, "I missed you so much, babe."

"I missed you too, baby. The next time I go to Seattle, you can come with me, and we can do the meet the parent's thing.

After we arrive at his house, he decides to sit for a little bit in my car, and I ask him, "tomorrow, Jason wants to have a BBQ as my parents are going to be in for my birthday. Luke will be here with his girlfriend, and my parents have yet to meet her."

He looks at me, "I would love to come. Do you think you would be able to go out with me tonight? We could just stay in town and go to the restaurant if you want."

"Sure, let's just drop off your bag, and I will text Jason and tell him where I will be.

**CPOV**

When I saw Ana at the airport to pick me up, I had plans to ask her to go out to dinner tonight. Waiting a week to have our second date is way too long, and I just want to spend some time with my girl. When she asked to come to her house tomorrow night for dinner with her family, I thought it would be just Jason and Gail. But, when she said that her twin brother would be there with his girlfriend and her parents too, I admit, I was a bit scared. I said yes because then I will get to spend some time with her.

We arrived at my house, I asked her to go to dinner with me, and she agrees. I off my back inside, and I see her on her phone. Ana hangs up as soon as I am in the car and lets me know that she texted Jo and told her we were coming to the restaurant. She also mentioned that she wants to go to Magnolia Market. She says that Jo owns a bed and breakfast that she would love to go to. I think I will have to plan a weekend trip for us.

It doesn't take long before we are at the restaurant and Ana parks in her spot. After great food and great conversation, Ana makes a fuss about paying, always Miss Independent. Jo and Chip are meeting us at Magnolia, so we make our way over and see them in the grassy area.

Ana is determined to get some things, but I insisted on paying. She mentions a friend of hers and Jo that owns his own shop, and she wants him to build her something special, so we need to stop by.

I see her arms full of a few hoodies, shirts, hats, necklaces and bracelets for herself, and a hoodie and hat for me as well. We pay and then head over to Harp Designs. As we are driving, Ana tells me that she and Jo's friend can build anything. He takes special orders and also sells his own designs at their store.

While Ana and Clint talk, I look around and come upon a unique wooden frame. I pick up a couple for both of us. I remembered she told me that her birthday is tomorrow, so I keep looking. I settle on two sweatshirts with Harp Design on the front; one for her and one for me. I also buy a Rosemary & Lavender Sugar Scrub. I plan on shopping more tomorrow and looking for a few more things. I pay, and she is soon ready. We go to Ritchie's Western Wear, where she finds her two pairs of boots, a necklace, and earrings. She then gets me two pairs of boots and two belt buckles.

After a wonderful dinner and a few hours of shopping, I can see she's getting tired. We get back to my house, and she walked me to the door where I kiss her goodnight, tell her to text me when she gets home.

As I lay in bed, I can't stop thinking about Ana. I come to the conclusion that I love her, and I can see her in my life for the long haul. I most definitely do not want to let her go.


End file.
